Meiko
Traduktatio'produkto a ekso di: http://web.archive.org/web/20051118144715/http://garet.free.fr/florent/meiko_en.htm http://web.archive.org/web/20051001061253/http://garet.free.fr/florent/meiko_fr.htm = Meiko este ko? = Meiko este talo. Meiko abe esten konstrukten fur esten ayudera talo fur Europo. Nomino di Meiko kome a ekso di antika india-europa radiko meik-''. Lo signifike "miskulen". Sisa europa talos este fundamento di Meiko: tudiclanda, englanda, spania, frankraika, niderlanda e italia. Soma wordos euka kome a ekso di antika talos: latia, grekenlanda e germania. Meiko abe simpla, regula gramatiko e fasila pronuntiatio. Aprensatio di Meiko este multa mera fasila di aprensatio di natura talo. Meiko abe esten konstrukten a aktatio di Florent Garet. = Alfabeto = Meiko use latia alfabeto di 26 bukstavos na'kon diakritika signos: '''A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z' H, Q e X este unika usen a ino di propria nominos. Nominos di bukstavos: a, bu, ci, du, e, fi, gu, ho, i, ju, ki, li, mi, nu, o, pi, qo, ru, si, ti, u, vu, wi, xo, yu, zu. = Pronuntio = Vokalos: * a — englanda Are, frankraika A * e — englanda thEre, frankraika É * i — englanda thrEE, frankraika I * o — englanda Or, frankraika O * u — englanda tWO, frankraika OU Konsonantos: * B — englanda Boat, frankraika B * C — englanda SHop, frankraika CH * D — englanda Dog, frankraika D * F — englanda Fun, frankraika F * G — englanda Golf, frankraika Gare (dura) * H — englanda House, tudiclanda Hause * J — englanda meaSure, frankraika J * K — englanda Kitchen, frankraika K * L — englanda List, frankraika L * M — englanda Man, frankraika M * N — englanda Not, frankraika N * P — englanda Post, frankraika P * Q — arabia Qoran (qof) * R — englanda Rat, frankraika R * S — englanda Self, frankraika SS * T — englanda Ton, frankraika T * V — englanda Van, frankraika V * W — englanda Wool, frankraika Watt * X — englanda loCH, spania Juan (jota), tudiclanda baCH * Y — englanda Yard, frankraika kaYak * Z — englanda Zulu, frankraika Z Omna silabo debe esten distinktatia pronuntien. Una a ekso di posibla lokos di I o U este a entro di konsonanto e vokalo. Dua pronuntios este posibla a la momento: a esto di una o dua silabos. Posibla pronuntio di radio (fur eksemplo) este "ra-di-o" o "ra-dio"; posibla pronuntio di dua este "du-a" o "dua". = Formatio di wordos = Omna wordo este fakten a ekso di temato kon posibla endo. * Temato sempra este enden a usatio di: konsonanto, I o U. * Temato sempra na este enden a usatio di '-en', '-ed', '-er' o '-ati' a mero di lo. Endo di wordo indike gramatika funktatio di wordo: '-o': ona'numera substantivo Eksemplo: telefono '-os': multa'numera substantivo Eksemplo: telefonos '-a': adjektivo e adverbo a ekso di adjektivo Eksemplo: telefona = lo relate telefono, a telefona maniero '-en': infinitiva verbo Eksemplo: telefonen '-e': nua temporo Eksemplo: mo telefone '-ed': fora temporo Eksemplo: mo telefoned '-edo': objekto, la objekto relate la verbo Eksemplo: telefonedo = objekto, la objekto este telefonen '-eda': adjektivo a ekso di objekto, la objekto relate la verbo Eksemplo: telefoneda = lo relate telefonedo '-er': apa temporo Eksemplo: mo telefoner '-ero': aktera substantivo, la substantivo relate la verbo Eksemplo: telefonero = persono, la persono telefone '-era': aktera adjektivo, la adjektivo relate la verbo Eksemplo: telefonera = lo relate telefonero '-atio': aktatia substantivo, la substantivo relate la verbo Eksemplo: telefonatio Endo na este junkten fur temato di gramatika wordos. = Gramatiko = Ordino di wordos * Frasos sekute ordino subjekto — verbo — objekto. * Loko di adjektivo sempra este a foro di substantivo, si la substantivo relate la adjektivo. * Loko di adverbo sempra este a foro di adjektivo o verbo, si la adjektivo o la verbo relate la adverbo. Gramatika simpla'faktatios Na artikulos Reimplasatio di definiteda artikulo a usatio di la (demonstratia pronomino) este posibla, si lo este nesesaria. Na relatatia frasos Omna komplikeda fraso este divisen a soma'kantita simpla frasos. Eksemplo: Kato drinke milko; la milko este bona. Unika pepa fora'positedo'wordos * a''' (loka kaso) * '''di (genitatia kaso + komparatio) * of (wega'draga kaso + kauso) * fur (donatia kaso) * kon (instrumenta kaso + akompaniatia kaso) Meiko use fora'positedo'worda ekspresatios mera di altros. Eksemplo: traverso (substantivo), a traverso di (fora'positedo'wordo) Regulos di usatio Komparatia ekspresatios * mera ... di * mina ... di * eguala ... di Interogatios To debe usen apropriata interogatia wordo a eksemplo di ko fur aperteda interogatio. To debe na modifiken ordino di wordos di fraso. Eksemplo: To ete ko? To debe usen afirmatia formedo e junkten o na fur endo di fraso. Eksemplo: To kome, o na? = Konjugatio = Nua temporo Verbo a '-e'. Eksemplo: mo ayude Fora temporo Verbo a '-ed'. Eksemplo: mo ayuded Apa temporo Verbo a '-er'. Eksemplo: mo ayuder Perfektiva aspekto Endeda aktatios este ekspresen a usatio di ayudera verbo aben e infinitiva verbo. Eksemplo: mo abed ayuden Abitua aspekto Abitua aktatios este indiked a usatio di adverbo abitua. Eksemplo: mo abitua ayude Konditionatia aspekto Konditionatia aspekto este indiked a usatio di adverbo posibla. Eksemplo: mo posibla ayude Pasiva voso Pasiva voso este ekspresen a usatio di ayudera verbo esten e infinitiva verbo. Eksemplo: mo este ayuden = Vokabulario = Estatio polita hello, goodbye saluto salut please preko s.v.p., s.t.p. thanks danko merci excuse me eskuzo excuse(z)-moi Interogatio'wordos what ko quoi, que which ka quel who ka persono qui how many/much ka kantito combien where a ka plaso où when a ka momento quand how kon ko comment why (purpose) fur ko pourquoi (but) why (reason) of ko pourquoi (raison) Numeros 0'' nula ''0 1'' ona ''1 2'' dua ''2 3'' tria ''3 4'' keta ''4 5'' pepa ''5 6'' sisa ''6 7'' seta ''7 8'' okta ''8 9'' nena ''9 10 deka 10 100 senta 100 1000 mila 1'' ''million miliona million first onema premier second duema deuxième third triema troisième 1/2 ona duema 1/2 1/3 ona triema 1/3 Temporo year yaro année month meno mois week wiko semaine day dago jour hour uro heure minute minuto minute second sekundo seconde early frua tôt late tarda tard monday luno'dago lundi thursday marso'dago mardi wenesday merkurio'dago mercredi tuesday jovio'dago jeudi friday venuso'dago vendredi saturday saturno'dago samedi sunday solo'dago dimanche yesterday fora'dago hier today nua'dago aujourd'hui tomorrow apa'dago demain morning dago'begino matin noon dago'medio midi afternoon dago'medio'apo après-midi evening dago'endo soir night nokto nuit midnight nokto'medio minuit Adverbos yes ya oui no, not na non, ne... pas well bona bien many/much multa beaucoup few/little poka peu enough basta assez too many/much tropa trop very multa très more mera plus less mina moins again, still enkora encore maybe, perhaps posibla este peut-être never maya jamais always sempra toujours now nua maintenant together gada ensemble here kia ici there da là below a bodo en bas above a simo en haut to the right a dekso à droite to the left a nero à gauche straight on rekta tout droit in front of a foro devant behind a apo derrière near propa près far fara loin quick rapida vite slow lenta lentement Pronominos I, me mo je, moi you (singular) to tu, toi he, him, she, her, it lo il, lui, elle we mos nous you (plural) tos vous they, them los ils, eux, elles self so (invariable) soi-même all alos tous each omno chacun somebody persono quelqu'un nobody na'persono personne Fora'positedo'wordos in a ino di dans out a ekso di hors de before a foro di avant after a apo di après on a upo di sur under a subo di sous at house of a domo di chez beside a sido di à côté de through a traverso di à travers between, among a entro di entre, parmi in the middle of a medio di au milieu de without na'kon sans against a kontro di contre because of, thanks to a kauso di à cause de, grâce à Kon'junktatio'wordos and e et both... and e... e à la fois... et or o ou either... or o... o soit... ou neither... nor na... na ni... ni but mar mais if si si then dan alors, en conséquence so dus donc despite dau bien que because of parce que Verbos to be esten être to have aben avoir to go, to leave gen aller, partir to come, to arrive komen venir, arriver to rain regen pleuvoir to find finden trouver to help ayuden aider to drink drinken boire to eat eten manger to jump salten sauter to begin beginen commencer to end enden finir to start starten démarrer to give donen donner to enter gen ino entrer to exit gen ekso sortir to write eskriben écrire Geografio e naturo north nordo nord south sudo sud east osto est west westo ouest flora floro flore flower blumo fleur tree bomo arbre garden gardino jardin Transportatio port porto port passport '' pasporto ''passeport Etedos e drinkedos coffee kafeyo café tea teyo thé wine vino vin alcohol alkolo alcool fish fico poisson meat fleco viande egg ovo oeuf milk milko lait apple apelo pomme Otelo e restoratio'loko hotel otelo hôtel bottle botelo bouteille Doma vivatio house domo maison door doro porte window fenestro fenêtre Umana relatatios sibling sibo frère ou soeur brother mana'sibo frère sister fema'sibo soeur parent parento père ou mère father mana'parento père mother fema'parento mère child kindo enfant boy, son mana'kindo garçon, fils gitl, daughter fema'kindo fille friend amiko ami(e) Vivatio a ino di sosio'grupo help ayudatio aide Profesatio policeman polisio'persono policier journalist jurnalo'persono journaliste Ekonomio euro euro euro cent cento cent Politiko anarchy anarco anarchie hospital ospitalo hôpital language talo langage Edukatio school eskolo école text tekso texte Religio god divina'persono dieu temple templo temple church katolika'templo église mosque musulmana'templo mosquée Korporo tongue tungo langue allergy alergo allergie Animalos horse ekuo cheval cat kato chat dog kuno chien pig porko porc mouse muso souris crocodile krokodilo crocodile camel kamelo chameau Plantos alguae, seaweed algo algue apple-tree apelo'bomo pommier Adjektivos male mana mana female fema fema good bona bona bad mala mala warm warma warma cold friga friga young yunga yunga old alda alda new nueva nueva ancient antika antika possible posibla posibla impossible na'posibla na'posibla quick rapida rapida slow lenta lenta hungry fama fama blue blua blua all ala ala each omna omna Category:Conlang Category:Constructed languages Category:IAL